Fireheart of ThunderClan (A Warriors Musical)
by Flamespirit of the Storm
Summary: "What's your name man?" "Fireheart of ThunderClan!" Warriors parody of 'Alexander Hamilton'


**Heya guys, Flame here! Basically, I've been listening to a musical called Hamilton. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, it's a musical written and starred in by Lin-Manuel-Miranda. It's about the life of a founding father, Alexander Hamilton.**

 **This is a parordy, I guess? Basically at like 12 last night I was rapping Alexander Hamilton (the first song in the musical) to myself whilst thinking about warriors so this happened? I was kinda also planning Tigerstar's cookery show (which I need to update im sorry)**

 **Note: this isn't going in the crosstagging tag because it's not technically about Hamilton. I am working on a crossover called #ham4warriors which is also kinda in this universe! It's not exackly a story yet, but I've done some doodles. If you want to see them, just go on said tag on Instagram and you'll see them**

 **Without futher adio, let me begin!**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **~ Flamey**

 **TIGERSTAR:** How does a Kittypet, apprentice, son of a housecat and an adventurer dropped in the middle of ThunderClan among heroes and healers, grow up to be a leader and a teacher?

 **GREYSTRIPE:** The 9 lived, brave leader without a collar got a lot father by working a lot harder by being a lot tougher by being a self-starter By 7 moons, they gave him to Bluestar as an apprentice

 **DARKSTRIPE:** And every day while Windclan was scattered way across the land he struggled and kept a-fighting. Inside he was longing for something to be a part of the apprentice was ready to fight, hunt and train.

 **LONGTAIL:** then Ravenpaw came, run-ning into camp, our kit Firepaw saw Redtail's blood dripp-dripping on the sand. He put a paw on the earth, shook his head hard and fought so hard, testament to his name

 **TIGERSTAR:** Then the word got around, they said "You can't have a Kittypet in your clan man!" They set up a gathering to tell him to go back to the 'mainland But Bluestar said "become a warrior , forget from whence you came and the forest is going to know your name, what's your name man?

 **FIRESTAR:** Fireheart of ThunderClan. My name is Fireheart of ThunderClan. And there's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait, just you wait

 **SANDSTORM:** When he was 9 moons Ravenpaw split, scared to death, blood ridden Two moons later see Greypaw and Fire cheering' "Fireheart! Greystripe" (They became warriors but Sand and Dusty didn't)

 **BLUESTAR:** moved into the warriors den, so proud and bold that gave him some pride, something new inside A voice saying "Fireheart, you gotta stop Tigerclaw man!" He started fightin', learning every trick on the shelf

 **TIGERSTAR:** There wouldn't have been anything done if it ain't for someone so astute He could have been dead or drowned without a thought of a legacy So he started working, working away at his plan His plan to stop Tiger from killing everyone Planning! Planning! At every moment he could get his claws on! Watching! Watching! At Greystripe and Silverstream. See him now as he stands in Bluestar's den Tackling Tiger down to the ground In ThunderClan things are about to get rough In ThunderClan things are about to get rough (In ThunderClan things are about to get rough)

FIRESTAR: just you wait (In ThunderClan things are about to get rough)

FIRESTAR: just you wait (In ThunderClan things are about to get rough)

FIRESTAR: just you wait!

Fireheart of ThunderClan

Fireheart of ThunderClan

We are waiting in the stars for you

Never back down , never die without a fight!

Oh Fireheart of ThunderClan

When they know what you overcame Do they know that you rewrote the game? The clans will never be the same, oh

 **TIGERSTAR:** he's leaping up the highrock now, see if you can see him

A random Kittypet coming up from the bottom

His enemies fought him hard, we'll never forget him **DARKSTRIPE/LONGTAIL/LIONHEART/WHITESTORM:** Me? I fought with him!

 **GREYSTRIPE/BRAMBLECLAW:** Me? I trained with him!

 **BLUESTAR:** Me? I trusted him!

 **SANDSTORM/SPOTTEDLEAF/CINDERPELT** : Me? I loved him!

 **TIGERSTAR:** And me? I'm the cat that killed him! (Killed him killed him killed him) just you wait!

 **TIGERSTAR:** what's your name man?

 **FIREHEART/ENSEMBLE:** Fireheart of ThunderClan!


End file.
